Spider and the Hellmouth
by WraithRune
Summary: Spiderman, Highlander and Btvs Crossover. Peter Parker came to Sunnydale investigating the mysterious deaths of the student population. What will he find?
1. Prologue: Arriving in Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Highlander or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, though I like those series very much. Spiderman is from the comics instead of the movie adaptations with a slight highlander info mixed in now and again. This story is going to be through the eyes of Spiderman aka Peter Parker.

* * *

**

**Prologue – Arriving in Hell**

_**Past **18 Aug, **year **1960_

The first thing that came to focus was the thick smell of smoke and blood wafting up his nose. The next was that something heavy was pressing down on him.

Peter Parker groaned, opening his eyes and found himself eye to eye with the block of wall that had collapsed on him. _What happened?_ He thought, pain coursing through his body.

He remembered getting home from work, MJ had been there to greet him…. The Green Goblin! Peter thought with a gasp, straining his muscles to push his way out of the fallen rubble.

The green goblin had somehow found out who he is and came for revenge. Memories flooded through him as he remembered how he had pushed MJ away shouting at her to get Aunt May and get out of the house. He remembered fighting with the green goblin, and then the green goblin had thrown a bomb.

With a ragged cry, Peter got free of the wall, staring stunned at the scene of carnage around him. His house was reduced to a pile of smoking debris. He walked numbly through the wreckage searching for anything, Aunt May, MJ.

A piece of wooden timber cut his hand as he walked pass. He lifted it up and saw blood dripping from the wound. A wound which suddenly sizzled with blue lightning and pulled closed, healing instantly.

Peter froze. _What the hell is happening to me?_

His feet thudded against something soft and he looked down. It was a hand, a hand with a wedding ring. Something in Peter Parker's heart broke as he scrambled to get the piles of rocks off MJ's body.

What he uncovered was his worse nightmare. Aunt May was lying beside MJ in a bloodied heap, both pale and placid, both long dead.

A loud thudding filled his ears and in the distance, Peter Parker could hear someone roaring in anguish, in his voice. But for the moment, all he could see was MJ and Aunt May's dead bodies, blood pooling around them.

There was the sound of police sirens. But when the police arrived on the scene, all they found were the two bodies of a young woman and an old lady. Peter Parker was long since gone, going for revenge.

* * *

_**Present year** 1999_

"Peter Winters, age 25, honors in Bachelor of Computer Science. Written two papers that are well known in the computer world… Very impressive for someone such a young age." Principal Snyder looked up from the resume he was browsing through, eyeing the brown haired young man seated across the table from him.

"I try to do my best in everything I do." Peter said modestly and politely. He gave a quick look around the office, accessing quickly what was in the room that was going to pose any threats. It was a habit long ingrained into his soul after a almost a century of living.

"You have some experience in photography I see, which will be good." Principal Snyder said giving the resume a last look. "The position you are applying for is to be the Computer Teacher's assistant, but at the same time the school will also be giving you work in other areas so as to make full use of the money we are paying you. I expect you to be clear on that."

Peter tried not to frown at the condensing tone of the principal. He has to get this job if he wanted to accomplish what he came here for.

"Of course Principal Snyder, I will be glad to take up any other jobs the school gave to me."

"Good." Snyder said with a grunt. "Just so you understand, there is to be no soliciting with any of the students." He handed Peter a form. "My secretary spoke quite highly of you when she interviewed you for the first time, so I am giving you a chance to work here now. Fill this form and pass it to her on your way out. Alright, you can get out now." Snyder said with a dismissive wave.

Peter kept up a pasted smile as he walked out of the room, giving a polite nod at the secretary as he sat down in the lobby to fill out the form.

_What a rude man._ Peter thought to himself. He finished filling in the form and passed it to the secretary who gave him a wink.

"Good luck, your work begins tomorrow. Report to work at the staff office and find a Miss Calendar; she's the teacher you are working under. She'll show you the ropes."

"Thanks Mrs. Rosen." Peter said politely, giving a smile as he left the office.

As he walked down the corridor, he gave a glance at the glass displays that housed some of the better school projects done by the students. He paused as he caught sight of an article written by a student, a black and white photograph of Spiderman swinging over New York beside it.

Peter recognized the photograph; it was one of the many photos of Spiderman he had taken for J.J Jameson.

_Another lifetime._ Peter thought to himself as memories came, bringing with it pain.

He browsed at the article.

"_**What happened to Spiderman?** _

_After the massacre of the Parker family by the Green Goblin, Spiderman disappeared from history. Peter Parker (23) was known to be a close friend of Spiderman and is the only photographer to ever take Spiderman's numerous photos. Mary Jane Parker, wife of the late Peter Parker, was also known to be saved by Spiderman several times._

_One can only speculate that Spiderman was devastated over the death of this family and had removed himself from the pages of known media. However it was speculated that the Spiderman appeared one last time in New York during the Green Goblin's attack on the National Research Centre housed in New York's suburbs._

_No one ever saw Spiderman, but the remains of the Green Goblin was found scattered over the area, a burnt husk._

………_."_

There was more talking about the deeds of Spiderman. A legendary superhero of the past that many still looked up to. Those words brought bitterness into his eyes. Being a superhero had resulted in the death of his whole family and also his first death.

It had taken him a few months after killing the green goblin to realize something is wrong, no matter how much alcohol he drank, he can never get drunk. His wounds healed rapidly and after one attempted suicide, he discovered he could not die.

It was another few years after that he came upon someone like him. A man called Adam Pierson who treated him with hostility at first and than later took pity on Peter, telling him all about the immortals.

A race of humans who can never die. Who after their first death gained immortality and live forever. The only way to kill an immortal is to cut off their heads. And there is also the Game which most immortals participate in, a process where one immortal challenges another to a fight to the death.

For it was prophesized that when only one immortal is left in the world, he would receive a great gift. Adam had then given him a card to find a Duncan person who could teach him about sword fighting to prepare himself for his new world.

Peter however had no intention of ever participating in the game and thus he refused to carry a sword, never going to find the man Adam had recommended. Any other immortals he met, he either ran away or disarmed them before things got too dangerous. Which was quite easy considering that he had super human strength, speed and his spider senses.

And slowly, as time dulled the pain of MJ and Aunt May's death, he slowly began to find his purpose again. He crafted a new identity every few years to keep out of government radar, and at the same time helping those people in need, but this time in secrecy. There's no more super hero appearance, only the fight in the shadows.

Peter had begun a life of browsing through America's criminal records and death records, stopping crime wherever he can. It was a lucky coincidence that brought his attention to Sunnydale, the high death rate especially of the student population had caught his eye.

He looked at the author's name for the article. _Alexander Harris, Ultimate fan of Spiderman and Batman._ He smiled at the wordings, well, another student to keep safe from the gangs on PCP that was getting common place in Sunnydale, especially the Sunnydale High School.

Peter Parker continued walking down the corridor, towards his car, unaware of the fate that was about to befall on him.

Up above in the astral plane, the primal God of Spiders gave a chuckle.

_As according to the deal, I have sent my chosen one to fulfill my promise to you. The rest is up to you and the one you have chosen._

The Hyena God gave a baying laugh. _Ah yes, my champion. I do so love a good trick on the fates. May both of us grow in power through the actions of our chosen mortals.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** WriteShop and thatguyyouknow, thanks for pointing out my fatal timeline error. I had changed the prologue and set Spiderman's first death at 1960s, to match with the year Spiderman first came out on comics and a few other minor corrections. Thanks for your input! Also, Bumpkin, screaminheathen69 and MarcS thanks for your comments and encouragements too!


	2. Chapter 1: Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Highlander or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, though I like those series very much. Spiderman is from the comics instead of the movie adaptations with a slight highlander info mixed in now and again. This story is going to be through the eyes of Spiderman aka Peter Parker. Also I do not own shows that are copyrighted, my fanfiction is just fan service to their works.

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Itsy Bitsy Spider**

The large library sat in the basement of the America Watchers headquarters. Spanning the width of two football fields, the room was packed with stacks of shelves filled with musty tomes and old manuscripts. All are in some ways, accounting the tales of the life journey of all the immortals that walked the Earth. Well, maybe not all, there are a handful of immortals that slipped beneath the watchers' radar, but sooner or later, they will be spotted and be tagged, beginning a new series of chronicles for the newly found immortal.

Several watchers were shifting around the shelves, placing newly bind books sent by the field watchers into the correct shelf. Each shelf in the America Watchers' library _belongs_ to an immortal that is dead or is currently walking on America soil, each book housing the chronicles of their lives. Every immortal in America will have at least one watcher tracking him and his movements in the shadows. And these field watchers as they were known in the watchers council keep track and write down the daily going on in their charges' life.

Few immortals in the world know of the existence of the watchers, men who hide in the shadows, tracking the immortals' life. Fewer know that the watchers wield enormous political powers around the world, keeping the existence of immortals a secret. And even then, those in power who knew are sworn into secrecy, and should that promise of secrecy be betrayed, the watchers have enough political pull to bring the person down.

Only small handfuls of people know that there are two separate watchers' council. The outer circle belongs to the watchers who keep track of the immortals; they are told and taught what they needed for their jobs and nothing more. Then there is the inner circle, controlled by pure blooded watchers families, their family lines extending into the centuries past of the first Watcher. Created by a man whose lover became a Slayer, he watches over her until she died, and with her death, set up the watchers, who through the many centuries, grew very much in power.

The old watchers families are the only ones in the watchers council who knew of the secret of the mystic world, of the demons and evils that plague mankind, and they vow themselves to watch over a girl in every generation, a girl with the power to slay the evils and demons that worked in the shadow. For the inner circle watches over not the immortals who walked the Earth, but the Slayer, a young girl blessed by the Beings that watches over Earth. A young girl with super human strength, senses and healing powers, blessed to kill the demons.

But these secrets were unknown to the watchers of the outer circle. Most of the watchers there were unaware of the supernatural aspect in the world, aside from the immortals themselves. And so these watchers from the outer circle hurried on in their work. Busying themselves with records of each immortals' life, thinking that what they were doing is one of the biggest secret of the world.

The library was shrouded in heavy silence as the watchers worked and toiled, stacking up the shelves and rearranging the books. Thus, when two senior watchers walked into the library talking loudly, almost everyone in the library were startled and frown at the new comers before turning back to their work.

"…..after 5 years….. found him at last." One of the watcher was saying as they started moving through the shelves. Meandering in the maze of bookshelves and study tables towards a destination only they know of.

"… a damn weasel is what… that Peter Parker…" his companion replied.

Adam Pierson's ears twitched, his sharp hearing catching some of the conversation. He looked up from the journal he was studying and frowned.

_It couldn't be.._ He thought to himself as the two senior watchers walked closer to his location.

"He keeps changing his identity every few years….. hard to keep track of." The watcher paused in surprise as Adam stepped from behind a shelf. "Ah Adam, doing more research on the legendary Methos I see." He said, giving a quick glance at the name tag on the shelf next to Adam.

"You had just transferred from the London Branch and you are already making a name for yourself here for being quite the dedicated watcher." The second watcher said approvingly.

Adam gave a laugh. "I hope not, I try not to draw attention to myself. Anyway, I am starting to doubt Methos even exist, the more I prod into the history. But what can I do, it's my assignment and I always try to do my best." Adam smiled at the two senior watchers. "So, Oliver, Larry, what has gotten you two so excited about so early in the morning?"

Larry's eyes shone excitedly at the question. "We finally found the Lone Ranger. We knew of the latest location of Peter Parker."

"It's not that big of a news." Oliver said trying to wave it off dismissively. "He's just a new immortal after all, but in the thirty plus year he was as an immortal, he had given the watchers the slip more than 10 times. It's quite a record in one so young, and apparently he's quite a hacker too, to be able to change his identity so quickly. It's rare to see an immortal integrating himself so deeply in the modern world."

Adam gave a strained smile at the nick name the watchers gave Peter Parker, though inside he was thinking fiercely. He had met Peter Parker once over thirty years ago, the child had not realized that he had become an immortal and Adam had reluctantly taught him the ropes so as to speak. Originally, he planned to send him to Duncan, that guy was such a boy scout; he would not have minded another student.

However, he later learned that Peter never went to meet with Duncan, in fact, when he inquired his sources in the watchers headquarters around the world he discovered that the watchers had lost track of him, _several_ times.

Peter Parker had become something of an enigma in the America Watchers Council. It was widely known that he never wielded a sword, yet somehow, he was able to survive five challenges from other immortals who wanted his head. Those five immortals were later found tied and knocked out by their respective field watchers, what was surprising was that two of the five were very old immortals with at least two centuries of hunting experience. To be so easily defeated in combat was unbelievable.

None of the watchers knew what weapon Peter Parker had used, they could not very well ask the five defeated immortals as the watchers' existence was a secret even to immortals. All they knew was that Peter Parker does not play by the rules, and according to those field watchers who had managed to track Peter Parker down, they found him possessing a very high intelligence, inventing and selling prototypes of his projects to fund his expenses.

Peter Parker was also known to interfere in street crimes. In fact wherever he went, the watchers had belatedly in the recent years noticed that the crime rate in the area dropped drastically, and the underworld power in the area always met a fatal end.

The watchers in the America headquarters had nick named him the Lone Ranger for his achievements and were used to losing track of him every few years when Peter Parker changed his identity. It became something of a challenge to many of the younger watchers and a few of the older ones to track him down. Adam himself had given up contacting the young man again, seeing that he always pull the disappearing act.

"It is quite a lucky find actually. Benny spotted him while running a computer analysis over some of the government files in the teaching sector. He is currently staying at Sunnydale, USA, reports states that he will probably be staying there for a while. He had taken up a position as a teaching assistant." Larry said enthusiastically.

Adam nodded cordially. He had never told Peter of the existence of the watchers. At that time, he had not seen a need, thinking that Duncan will further brief him. He wondered if Peter even found out about the watchers are tracking him down. In fact, he thought wearily, it became something of a game for the watchers to track Peter Parker down.

Of course that did not mean any of the watchers want him as their charge. In fact the past few watchers assigned to Peter Parker had quit their assignment after ending up tied up and hung upside down from pillars after being spotted by said immortal. None of the watchers can say what happened, all they recalled was being knocked out and the next thing they know, they were handing from a lamppost.

_And he's going to stay in Sunnydale for a while._ Adam thought. Then something struck him.

"So who's the new watcher sent to watch Peter Parker?' Adam asked.

Larry gave a cough. "Ah yes, about that, most of the older watchers refused to have anything to do with the Lone Ranger after the wild goose chase he let them on those past years and the predicament he put them through. No one wants to be the one to go chasing after the guy when he disappears again or ended up tied to a lamppost."

"We had a few volunteers from the younger watchers, in the end the council picked one of the girls figuring the Lone Ranger would not be so ungentlemanly as to tie her up." Oliver said with a wince.

Adam stared at the two senior watchers who looked a bit ill at ease. "So who is it? Anyone I know?"

"She's Hugo's niece, you know, the ex-lawyer, Ally Macbeal."

A picture of the lanky skinny blond shell flashed in Adam's mind. He can feel a headache building in his mind just thinking about her. A few days of leading her through the Watchers orientation program tend to do that to a person. He hoped Peter Parker has lots of aspirin and prayers.

* * *

Peter stroll down the dark alleys. Night had fallen and he was prowling the streets of Sunnydale for anything unusually. So far, the town was unusually quiet. Except for the downtown area where the various pubs and nightlife were, few Sunnydale residents walked the streets at night. There was not even a single trace of a mugger. After three hours of patrolling Sunnydale's town area and the docks, he came to the conclusion that this town is _dead_. He wondered where the gangs on PCP usually hang out. 

Something prickled his spider senses and the hairs on his neck stood up. He looked down at the darken alley he was walking past, the tangy scent of sea breeze and something rotting caused him to sneeze. Something fluttered past at the edge of his vision and he froze, muscle tensing up for a fight as he survey the area. The street lights light up the shadowed streets by the docks dimly.

Peter noted down his surroundings and could not find anything unusual. He frowned, his spider senses had been going off the whole night at odd intervals, but so far nothing dangerous had came out of the shadows and he could not spot anything that could pose a threat.

Peter shrugged, relaxing and brushing a hand over his neck. This town is giving him the creeps. He snorted as he found himself using that word to describe the town. Hardly anything surprises him anymore, what with the atrocities he had seen and the changes of the world in the past thirty years. So it was quite unnerving when he could feel a faint sense of unease from the moment he stepped into town. Add to the fact that his spider senses seemed to be going haywire; he had a feeling he is going to have a tough time cleaning up this town.

He had to start work at 8am tomorrow morning, better make a head start and go home to rest. Peter thought to himself wearily. He strolled down the street, turning down a corner heading home.

* * *

The three vampires shivered from the shadows as the brown haired young man walked past. 

"What is he? He looked like just any normal human." Tim the youngest vampire asked as soon as the young man was out of ear shot.

Burton slapped Tim's head. "Does he _feel_ human?" Burton shivered, remembering the numbing sense of dread as the young man walked past.

"He's one of them." Axel said shivering. "Pure poison."

"What do you mean? What poison?" Tim asked with a frown, rubbing his head and shooting Burton a glare. "I can't help being new. So would someone here please explain?"

Burton sighed. "_He _is dangerous. Never ever drink the blood of his kind. Crazy old Dupis tried it once, he was screaming in pain for days. And on the fifth day, he just exploded into flames and dust just like that." Burton said snapping his fingers in front of Tim's face.

Tim stared wide eyed at Burton. "But he looked human."

"He's not a human." Axel said harshly. "He's one of _them_. The demons…. They call them the _Fallen Ones_."

Burton nodded vigorously, hugging himself as a chill creep down his back.

"Fallen ones? Fallen from what?"

"Not what, it's where." Axel said with a whisper, pointing to the sky. "They fall from the heaven, in disgrace."

"And it's said any demons that kill their kind will be struck down by their life energies." Burton added. "Lower level demons like us wouldn't be able to survive the death strike from one of _them_. But some upper level demons make a hobby of killing them one by one. They say that since they are fallen, they are fair game"

Tim stared open mouthed at his two cohorts. "You mean they are fallen Angels?!"

* * *

Peter flopped down onto his bed. The shower had rejuvenated him and he felt ready to begin his nightly ritual. Lying down on his bed, he blanked out his thoughts. Thirty years of practice had given him instant control of his mind as he drifted off into his sleep. 

There was a sense of blackness. Peter walked into his dreams, towards the light glowing at the end. He knew what it was, after thirty years of visiting this place. He walked forward, pausing to glance at his old house, the house that he shared with MJ and Aunt May in their old lives. The house glowed with warmth and love, floating in the darkness of his mind.

Peter closed his eyes, preparing himself and opening the door.

"MJ, I'm back!" Peter shouted, stepping into the house, closing the door behind him, shutting out the blackness.

"Peter!" MJ cried out as she stepped out of the kitchen. The spicy aroma of roasted chicken filled Peter's nose as MJ set the dish down on the dinning table and then rushing towards Peter.

"I missed you." Peter said, hugging her, feeling her soft body meld into his. He could smell the lavender shampoo that she always used. Feel her breath on his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. Unshed tears shimmered in his eyes and he blinked them away.

"Silly man, you were only gone for the afternoon." MJ said softly, snuggling comfortably into his arms. Then she pulled away from him and tugged at his hands. "Come, I cook your favorite roasted chicken." She said waving at the dishes on the table.

"Aunt May! Dinner's ready!" MJ called upstairs. Peter smiled at her fondly, even after all these years, she still looked as beautiful as the day he knew her.

He looked around the small house, the living room shared the same space with the dinning area. The radio was playing soft country music, the grandfather clock was beside the TV. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

The tarantula sitting on the couch lifted one of its long legs, waving politely at Peter. It was bigger than a normal spider, reaching the height of Peter's waist. Its belly settled down on the soft leather of the couch in contentment. Peter waved back with a smile thinking about his past. Shortly after his death, he had discovered a new ability, to dream real dreams of his past.

He did not know how this had happened, only that in every dream, he had seen the big tarantula, and he had a feeling that somehow the spider in his mind was weaving those dreams for him. Peter did not care how the little guy did that, or even care why it was helping him, he cared only that every night he can see MJ and Aunt May again.

"Hi little one." Peter said to the spider as MJ busied herself laying out the meal into portions for everyone.

Footsteps sounded from the staircase and Aunt May came into view.

"Oh Peter, welcome home." Aunt May said, waving Peter to the table. "Come sit down. Mary Jane is such a darling. She ordered me upstairs while she prepares dinner for us."

Peter gave a chuckle, sitting down and gazing merrily at his wife. "MJ, never change."

"I wouldn't." MJ said, slapping at Peter playfully.

Peter munched on the food, trading small conversation with his family, his loved ones. Laughter filled the small house as the night past, with Peter dreaming in his dream, with the help of his tarantula, his spirit animal.

* * *

The primal spirit of Spider gazed into Peter Parker's mind. Coolly, she began to unweave the dream that the younger spider spirit had spun, until the house that sat in the recess of Peter Parker's mind was no more. Until the memories of Mary Jane Parker and Aunt May were but whispers of lost thoughts. Until only Peter Parker and the tarantula sat, floating in the darkness of the dream world. 

Peter stared up in shock at the gigantic black widow that was looming over them. The tarantula now seemed very small as it scampered behind Peter, cowering behind his back. Distressed squeaking could be heard as the spider tried to become invisible behind Peter.

Peter felt fear coursing through him as he looked at the monster that had invaded his dreams. But with resolve of steel, he bit down that fear and stood protectively over his spider. After all that it had done for him, he would not allow it to be hurt.

"Who are you?" Peter demanded, looking coldly up into the many eyes of the black widow.

There was a chuckle that shook the confines of Peter's mind and words filtered through in a soft soothing voice though the black widow did not open any of her mouth parts.

_I my child have no name. I am the first spider. Mother of my kind that came after me. Weaver of Time and Dreams._ The voice said. _You humans have a word for me. I am a God, the God of all Spiders, and those who share their blood._ She said looking down at Peter.

Peter shivered and the tarantula creed pitifully behind Peter's back.

_Silence little one. You have disappointed me. I send you to this child for you to teach him his path, not to fill his head with worthless dreams._ The black widow said coldly, lifting her front legs as if to strike at the tarantula.

"Stop!" Peter said angrily, opening his arms, standing protectively over the tarantula. "He's my friend and those dreams are not worthless, they are my life!"

_A life which had already past behind you._ The black widow said. _It is past time you forget the past and look to your future. For you are my chosen._

"It is my life. I shall do what I want." Peter said, steel in his voice, trying to stare down the black widow. An impossible task as he had to lift his head to look at her.

_I have chosen you to be my sword and shield in this world. I am afraid you have no choice in this matter for within you run the blood of spiders among whom I reign supreme._ The black widow said emotionlessly.

"Well then un-choose me then, I did not ask for this." Peter said. Behind him, the tarantula began to whine loudly.

_Very well, the little one shall die then._ The black widow said with a shrug that rippled through her gigantic body.

"What! What do you mean?" Peter said turning to look at the tarantula who was whimpering. Peter saw in shock that it was turning translucent as if beginning to fade away from his dreams.

_I sent the little one to you, to guide you to the right path because I had chosen you. But since you reject, the little one has no place in this world anyway._ The black widow said shifting her legs, turning as if to walk away.

Peter looked in horror at his dream friend who was slowly disappearing. Though it could not communicate with him, it had stayed by his dreams faithfully for the past thirty years. And now its pain filled eyes gaze sorrowfully at Peter, its front legs lifting up as if in a last farewell.

"Wait! Please, let it live, what do you want me to do? Just let it live and I'll try to do it." Peter shouted at the black widow.

The black widow sniffed. _Be thankful I am not as pompous as the other Gods. None of the old ones will bargain with a mortal._

She waved a leg and the tarantula slowly solidifies. It creed thankfully at the black widow. And then it lifted a leg to caress Peter's arm as if in thanks.

_What I need you to do is simple, learn the ways of the dreaming and fight the enemy of the Gods, the demons who rallied to the hell gods._

"Demons? What are you talking about? There are no demons in this world." Peter said.

J_ust as there are no Gods?_ The black widow asked. _Am I not standing before you? And are you not Spiderman? A hybrid of man and spider, something that should not have existed in this world?_

_Know well child that demons roam the world just as humans live in their glass cities. Not all demons are bad, but there are those that worship and follow the biding of the hell gods. Those are the ones that I am sending you after to destroy in my name for they are my enemies, the destroyers of dreams._ The black widow said.

"But I have lived a long time and I hadn't seen any sign of demons." Peter said trying to make sense of this conversation that he felt was slowly getting out of hand. "And even if there are, what do you stand to gain from this arrangement?"

The black widow chuckled. _You are who you are. The demons will not come to you, you have to go to them. And, for every demon that you defeated, their souls will come to me, to be used which ever way I wished. First learn the dreaming, then, maybe I will tell you how to find them._

Soft white lights begin to surround the black widow as she disappeared with a heavenly chiming sound. A sound that filled Peter's mind. A sound that is at once frightening and awfully familiar. As if he had heard it from somewhere before. There was a memory of pure light, of power, of somewhere peaceful and benevolant, and then it was gone.

Peter Parker woke up in his bed in cold sweat. Sunlight was already streaming in from the windows. The clock showed the time, 7pm.

"What a dream." Peter said shaking his head.

Something warm and furry touched his left arm and he jerked back, startled. Peter looked in disbelief at the giant tarantula that was standing beside his bed.

_Greetings Peter Parker._ A voice said in his mind, stirring up thoughts of green leaves and spring. _I am Dreamweaver, your spirit guide, and your friend who has been with you for the past thirty years.

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **Hi guys!! To Bumpkin, screaminheathen69, MarcS, WriteShop and thatguyyouknow thanks for your reviews. For those of you who read my story, Buffy and the rest will be appearing later on in subsequent chapters. I have plans for this story idea so bear with me when I make some mistakes usually I re-read my chapters two three times before posting them but there are still errors I did not catch so feel free to point them up to me.

This story as you can guess is going to have a heavy shamanism theme. I don't practice shaman craft so what I am writing is based on my imaginations and research on the web. Sorry if I offend anyone. Anyway keep the reviews coming in, they are the only things that are letting me know people like my story and also the only way I know if I made a mistake.

P.S. I know the original show series pictured the watchers as domineering bad eggs. I will be explaining them later on in other chapters. Thanks for your support guys!


	3. Chapter 2: Demon Hunters?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Highlander or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This fanfiction is written because these three series have an impact in my life. I am a Spiderman fan!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Demon Hunters?**

In the corner of the ever changing mist of ether which was her domain, the web mother waited patiently, spinning her webs quietly as she spins dreams and fates.

It was the howling that first alerted her to the presence of another, but she remained on her web. Magic flows around her as she sought out the intruder. It met the power of another, powers of a great many others and she relaxed, her allies have came.

Within moments, the First Pack of the Hyena prowled underneath her great web. Some sniffing the air, while others prowled the area, only one walked up to her, the Alpha, primal spirit of the Hyenas, gave a cry in greeting.

"So I see you had conversed with your chosen." He said with a chuckle. "What is the rush? I thought we had time?"

The web mother shifted on her web, facing downwards at the large Hyena male.

"That is part of the reason I had called you here, some things had changed since our alliances had been made." The web mother said. "I had seen parts of the near future, a great evil will soon visits the one in your favor and his friends. If my chosen is to be close to the avatar of your Pack, he will also come under attack. Thus I have stepped up his training, I see little time left."

The primal Hyena Spirit frowned. "What presence would have changed the future thus? We had peered in the very ether of the future after our alliance was shortly made and could find no interference."

"You do remember the Hell God banished to our world hundreds of years ago?" the web mother asked. "She remains outside the threads of fates and is one of the few that could not be manipulated. An action of hers is going to put the destinies of our chosen in danger."

"Glorificus." The Hyena primal spirit hissed as he pondered the implications of what the web mother had said. "Perhaps I have best approach my chosen, soon."

* * *

Peter closed his eyes against the pounding headache he was currently having. Gods, demons, dreaming that actually bears a bit of reality... all in all, it was turning out to be a bad morning for Spiderman. 

_The strawberry pancakes are great! Can I have more?_ The soft feminine voice said in his mind.

Peter turned to face the gigantic spider from his position in front of the stove. It was occupying half of his kitchen space, Its two front legs hovering over an empty plate. Peter just rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it all.

"But I just fried 4 pancakes for you!!"

The black tarantula bob its head in a wince. _This is the first time I had a physical form, and the sensation of taste is just so good. I'll like another one please?_ It said pushing its empty plate across the table.

Peter sighed. "Alright, give me a minute."

He grab the pancake mix and scope up a ladle of it onto the pan.

"So let me get straight what you have been trying to tell me all morning." Peter said as the smell of frying pancake filled the kitchen. "I have been chosen by the spider god to fight demons. At the same time the spider god has given me new powers which you are supposed to teach me."

_She's called the Web Mother. _The giant spider, Dreamweaver said. _And no, she does not want you to go on a crusade against all demons, only those that works against her. If you so wish to destroy the rest of the demons, it is purely your free will, and their souls will go to the Web Mother._

_The dreaming is one aspect of your new ability I am suppose to start teaching you intensively in._

Peter frown at the absurdity of it all. "But why now, you have been with me all these years, why does this... Web Mother approached me all of a sudden and wants you to start teaching me?"

_Plans... changed._ Dreamweaver said hesitantly. _When I was sent to you, I was under the impression that I have all the time in your long life to slowly coach you without directly letting you know of my existence._

_However, I was only just told that not long after you arrived in Sunnydale, the Web Mother was approached with an alliance by the Hyena pack. The alliance changed plans and the Web Mother foresee great danger for you and others you are supposed to work with if you do not master the dreaming fast. And thus she granted me a physical form to better aid you._

"Hyena Pack? Others?" Peter sighed pinching his forehead. "Let me guess, the Hyena Pack is some sort of God and the others are somehow related to this whole absurd mess of demons and Gods?"

_You are very bright Peter._ Dreamweaver said pleased. _Yes the Hyena pack are the first pack of Hyenas. Unlike the Web Mother whose powers is hers alone, the first pack shared the powers of god hood among themselves. Though the leader of the pack is the primal spirit for the Hyenas._

_The others are mostly other mortals, demon hunters that had recently came into the attention of the Web Mother and the First Pack. From what I heard, the First Pack consider these group of demon hunters as one of theirs, under the Hyena's protection._

"Oh great, so there are real demon hunters... I mean why not, after all I have just been told there are demons too." Peter said rolling his eyes as he dumped three pancakes onto the empty plate and pushed it to the spider.

Dreamweaver blinked its multi faceted eyes in pleasure. The opened bottle of strawberry jam levitated into the air as a liberal amount of strawberry jam was spread on top of the pancakes. It pierce a pancake with its front leg and lifted it to its mouth.

"So what now?" Peter asked looking at the clock. "I need to go to work soon and you most certainly can't go out in the streets, you'll cause a riot. I'll be back by 6pm so you just stay at home and wait for me."

_There will be no problem._ Dreamweaver said, cramping the last strawberry jam pancake into its mouth. _I will accompany you._

Peter opened his mouth to object when a blue glow erupted from Dreamweaver. He watched in amazement as Dreamweaver shrunk to the size of his finger finger tip. The small spider moved amazingly fast for its size and in minutes, climbed up Peter's clothes, settling into his breast pockets.

Peter closed his open jaw with a snap. "Alright, while not? I guess all dream spiders can do magic stuff like shrinking their sizes."

Peter shook his head ruefully. His stay in Sunnydale is turning out to be more than what he expected.

* * *

The loud smashing of glasses, his father's ragged shouting and his mother's shrill screaming woke Xander up from his sleep. The wooden roof of the basement squeaked as his father started stomping the floor upstairs in frustration. 

Xander rolled his eyes. _And so begins the daily morning orchestra._ He thought sarcastically.

As was his routine, he got up and rub the heads of the Spiderman and Batman figurines on his table.

"For good luck." Xander said to himself, walking past the table towards the bathroom. The aged newspaper clippings tabbed onto the soft board at the corner of his room flapped gently as he walked past, towards the bathroom.

Taking a quick cooling shower, he changed into his favorite hawaii shirt and made his way out of the house through the back door. Out of sight of his parents who were still quarreling loudly in the living room.

He quickly made his way to school. First class begins in an half an hour, he had agreed to meet Buffy and Willow at the entrance so they can go in together. _His two best friends._ Xander thought, savoring those words even as he picked up his pace. They had gone through so much together in the past year that Xander had began to think of those two as his girls. Buffy is the one with the super powers, but still, there is a part of Xander that just wants to protect her, protect his two best friends.

He pushed his way through the morning crowd of students loitering around the front of the school before lesson starts. He got sight of Buffy and Willow sitting at one of the study tables near the stairs. With a grin, he walked towards them.

Buffy and Willow were both in animated conversation and both were whispering to each other, so absorbed with themselves that they did not catch sight of Xander as he slipped beside them and shook their shoulders.

"Ah!!" Willow squealed.

"Argh!" Buffy cried out, lashing out instinctively with her right hand. It connected painfully with Xander's left arm.

"Oww.. Buffy, gentle with the non enhanced human being here?"

"Opps sorry Xander! You shouldn't creep up beside me, its not healthy."

"For me obviously." Xander grumbled rubbing his sore arm. "So what's with all the secretive whisperings?"

Buffy and Willow exchanged guilty looks.

"Well its probably nothing." Buffy said, trying to wave it off.

Xander's eyes narrowed. "Come on spill, I'm part of the gang right? Is it anything hellmouthy?"

Buffy blushed eyes darting everywhere except Xander.

"Well... how can I say... I have been feeling something very strange all morning since I stepped into school... and anyway, it doesn't matter, maybe I didn't get too much sleep or something." Buffy said quickly gathering up her bag. "Come on, computer lesson is first period, let's get there before the bell rings."

Xander frowned, following after Buffy and Willow who seemed to be avoiding his question.

"What kind of feeling?" Xander asked, trying a different track and turning to look at Willow.

"Its a ... a girl thing." Willow said awkwardly as they tried to follow after Buffy who was practically running towards the labs.

"Willow!!" Buffy hissed uncomfortably.

Xander wisely kept his mouth shut. Being best friends with two girls means sometimes there are things even he is not privy to.

They reached the computer lab that they are supposed to be in and paused as the door opened suddenly. A young man rushed out in a great hurry that instant, colliding with Buffy. There was a loud gasp from Buffy as her eyes rolled up and she sank onto the floor.

Willow cried out in shock kneeling beside an unconscious Buffy. Buffy's face was beginning to flush and Xander quickly checked her forehead. She was burning.

"Oh god, is that girl ok?" the young man asked kneeling down and laying a hand to Buffy's forehead. "She is running a high temperature. We need to get her to the sick bay."

"You're right, I better carry her." Xander said urgently, moving to carry Buffy when the young man waved Xander away.

"No offense, but I am stronger than you, run down to the sick bay and inform the nurse she has a patient, I will bring her there."

Xander swallowed, looking at Willow's scared face and Buffy lying unconscious in the stranger's arms and nodded jerkily, rushing down the corridors.

* * *

Xander and Willow waited anxiously beside the bed where Buffy lay as the nurse called Mrs Summers to take Buffy home. They had been ordered to go back to their classes but concern for Buffy override school rules. 

"What happened Willow?" Xander asked. "Was Buffy not feeling well since morning?"

"No, no, she told me she felt very good." Willow said, her voice sounded anxious. "She told me she felt very very happy once she stepped into school almost like she is floating. We thought it was because she was having her period. Sometimes we have mood swings during that time."

Xander grimaced, this was information he did not need.

"That didn't explain the high fever..." He stopped as Buffy gave a moan.

Willow and Xander at once turned towards Buffy who had opened her eyes and looking at them with an unfocused look.

"Buffy, are you all right? You are running a high temperature." Willow said anxiously.

Buffy frowned lifting her hand to her forehead. "What fever?"

Xander gaped at her and pressed a hand against her head. It was cool.

"But you were burning up in the hallway just now before Mr Winters brought you here."

"Mr Winters? Who's he? And what do you mean by burning up?"

"Mr Winters is the brown haired guy you bumped into outside the computer lab remember? He's the new computer assistant."

Buffy's eyes widen and then narrowed as if she remembered something important. Quickly she swung her leg down from the bed only to be stopped by Xander.

"Buffy, what do you think you are doing? You are not well!"

Buffy looked at Xander in the eye.

"This Mr Winters is not a human. My slayer senses were overloaded the moment I came into skin contact with him. Probably why I burnt out. We need to find Giles at once."

* * *

Explaining to the nurse that her formerly sick charge wanted to leave was no easy task. But it was finally settled by Buffy placing another call to her mother to tell her not to pick her up and a promise to the nurse that she will take the rest of the day easy. 

They had then rushed to the library to find Giles who was in the midst of doing a major revamp of the book catalog system.

"Buffy, Willow and Xander, what are you three doing here? I thought you have lessons right about now?" Giles said with a puzzled frown as the three of them burst into the library.

"We would if we could. There has being a problem. One of the teacher isn't human... again." Buffy said. "He overloaded my slayer senses the moment I came into contact with him."

Giles' eyes sharpen, settling down the books he was cataloging.

"Tell me everything." Giles said nodding to Buffy.

"It started this morning when I reached school. The moment I got near the school, I started having this incredible feeling of happiness flooding my senses as if I was feeling high or something." Buffy said. "I didn't really know what was happening until I bumped into the new computer assistant. Just touching his skin makes me feel like I am experiencing thousands of emotions from happiness to grief all compressed together and I fainted."

Buffy gave a shudder at that memory.

"What do you mean feel? Describe the feeling."

"Its hard to describe, I don't think he is evil even though he's not human. I just get this incredible feeling of peace and love and grief that was so intense until I passed out. Whoever he is, I can feel a lot of power in him."

Giles drew his mouth into a tight grimace at Buffy's description. His eyes stared into the distance as if lost in thoughts before he gave himself a shake.

"Do you still get the feeling now? Able to sense him?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded her head.

"Yes, except the feeling is a bit muted now, like I had gotten used to it. It's just at the edge of my senses. Giles, do you know what we are dealing with?"

Giles gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about if my suspicions are true. I'll place some calls back to the watcher's council." Giles said already making his way towards his office. "The three of you, go back to your classes or what's left of it, I'll handle this. Leave the man alone and avoid any skin contact with him."

"So what? We're just going to leave him alone like Giles said?" Xander asked Buffy as the watcher closed the door to his office, apparently to make some private calls to the council.

"Well, he didn't really feel evil, just not human." Buffy said uneasily. "When I touched him, I feel as if I saw a bit of heaven..."

* * *

The morning and afternoon passed quickly as Peter was sent by his superior, a Miss Calendar to maintain the computers in the computer labs, mark assignments among a dozen other stuff given by the Principal Synder. Everything seemed normal in the school though, well except for the incident in the morning when one of the student he had bumped into had fainted. 

He had checked with the nurse during his lunch break about what happened to the girl and found that she had discharged the girl. According to the nurse, the girl seemed bent on going back to classes. Probably one of those model students who will push herself hard to learn. Peter snorted, he was one himself back in the old days, spending all his time in his studies and never missing a single lesson. But the past few decades had taught him to take his time slowly and enjoy his life.

As he made his way back home from work. He could sense someone following behind him. A discreet look back and he saw three students tailing him suspiciously. He recognized them as the three students he met in the morning. One of them was the girl who had fainted.

Peter frowned as Dreamweaver chuckled in his mind.

_First day of work and you already earned your own fan club. _The spider said.

"Argh, shut up." Peter muttered, turning down an alley and quickly scrambled up the wall of the three storey building, up onto the roof.

He looked down and saw the three students running into the alley. They paused as they realized he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone." The voice of the boy in the group drifted up towards Peter.

"But I can still sense him, he's near here somewhere." one of the girl said leading the group cautiously down the alley into the street on the other side. Peter silently followed them on the roof.

"Nope didn't see him anywhere." The boy said after they looked up and down the street at the other end.

"Drat! We let him get away!"

"Erm... Buffy, are you sure its ok to follow that person? Giles said to leave him alone." the other girl spoke up.

"Well he's obviously not human, so that makes it my business. Anyway we got to make sure he's not a threat." the girl, Buffy said as they started walking away.

On the roof, Peter frowned.

"Dreamweaver, what does she means by sensing me? I don't think she's an immortal so how can she detect me?."

_Well, she could be one of those demon hunters that the Hyena pack was talking about._ Dreamweaver said dubiously. _Web Mother didn't tell me much about them._

"Her? She's a teenager!"

_Or the girl could be a sensitive. There are humans born with the gift though very rare._

"Hmm..." Peter said looking at the three kids walking fast down the road. "Dreamweaver, you know anything that can stop others from sensing my immortality?"

_Technically yes, you can use the Dreaming to apply a constant shield around your body to keep in the vibration of your body._

"That will be a big help, how long will I need to train to be able to conjure the shield?"

_It varies on the person. I was going to teach you soon, but first we need you to be able to call up the Dreaming at will._ Dreamweaver said as Peter leap down the building and walked into the streets. _If you're going to be a demon hunter, you'll need to mask your immortality so the demons will not sense you._

"Yeah, thanks. It'll be a great help if I can mask my presence. I wouldn't have to worry anymore about luring other immortals to me too." Peter said, making his way back home. "So, you up for a patrol tonight? I want to see first hand these demons you're talking about."

_I don't see how you are going to patrol when the demons can sense you a mile away._ Dreamweaver muttered darkly. _Fine just for tonight, I'll cast the shield over you. But it will be draining on my reserves so you'll have to handle all the fighting._

Peter smiled. "Thanks spidey, you're a real pal."

* * *

Darkness descended upon Sunnydale like the drawing of dark veils across the sun. On top of the roof of a shop house that had since closed for the night, Peter surveyed his surroundings. Now that he knew what hunts the town, he could almost feel the edgy atmosphere that surrounds the few residents that are still walking the streets after dark. 

Leaping from building to building, silently and undetected, he realized something he had not seen on his first night of patrol. Almost very few residents walked the streets at night. A surprising fact for a town of this size.

"Do you think the people living here know about the demons?" Peter asked Dreamweaver who was currently hiding under his neck scruff.

_I seriously doubt so or news of it would have reached even the human populations else where._ Dreamweaver said. _Humans do have a slight sense for the supernatural. Perhaps the overwhelming amount of supernatural beings gathered in this place is enough to put them on the edge, especially after dark when most of the darker creatures roam._

"So where will these demons usually gather? Any ideas?"

_Hmm... I have no idea, I have never encountered one before._ Dreamweaver said.

"Guess I just have to find them myself." Peter said, leaping onto another building. It might be easier if he used his web shooters, but Peter had long refused to touch it, along with the spandex spiderman costume he stored at the bottom of his travel trunk.

After he had finally destroyed the Green Goblin, Peter had swore off his Spiderman identity, he had wanted to throw even his costumes and equipments away but something had always stopped him. He could still see the smile on Mary Jane's face as he dressed up every night to go patrol the streets of New York as Spiderman. Still hear her saying the words "I love you" before he leap out of the windows as Spiderman. If nothing else, the costume still brings back bittersweet memories of her and also grief.

Peter ignored the pang in his heart as the past drifted into his memories. With an iron will, he pushed it away and surveyed his surroundings. If Dreamweaver sensed his distraction, he did not comment.

After surveying the town from several tall buildings, Peter gave a frustrated sigh.

"Are you sure you are masking my presence enough to stop the demons from sensing me? Cause either its not working or this town may not be a demon haven as you told me. Hell, I don't even see the typical muggers."

_I am masking your presence well enough._ Dreamweaver said touchily. _And its not like I can hand cards out telling the demons to be punctual..._

Whatever Dreamweaver might have said was interrupted by a scream off in the distance. Spinning around quickly, Peter launched himself into the air. Scrambling up the roof of the dry cleaner to his left, Peter's feet padded softly across the roof and he looked down at the edge.

In the alley beside the dry cleaner, a young woman with a bundle of clothes was being accosted by two burly biker guys.

"No one will hear you scream." One of them chuckled, twisting a handful of the young woman's hair jerking her head up. He then licked the smooth expanse of her exposed neck.

"Hey hey, no eating before me." The other man said, giving the guy a push. Then their face morphed into a monstrous visage, spikes protruding from their foreheads as they grinned at the frightened young woman who could only gave a frightened whimper, tears rolling from her eyes.

Peter sighed. There is no mistake that those two "guys" are not human. He had been hoping to prove Dreamweaver wrong, refusing to believe there could be monsters living right under his nose without him knowing it, even after seeing the powers Dreamweaver possesses. But now, now there was no turning back. Not when these creatures who are not human had taken it on themselves to harm innocents.

Laying the palm of his hand on the roof edge, Peter prepared to jumped down the four storey building when sounds of running footsteps from the streets echoed in the night. Three teenagers burst into the alley, two of them carrying crossbows and crosses stood guard at the entrance while another girl jumped head first into the two monsters, doing a good job of beating them up even though they looked much stronger than her.

Peter realized with a start that they are the three students that had been trailing him after work.

"So they are demon hunters after all." Peter mused softly. He watched as the only boy in the group swing his cross at one of the monster that stepped too close. The monster leap back with a cry, stumbling into his partner as they went down in a mass of failing hands and legs.

The red haired girl shoot a crossbow bolt into the tangled monsters and one of them exploded into dust. Before the remaining monster could move, the little blond launched herself at it. Stabbing his heart with what looked like a wooden stake. The unfortunate monster also dissolve into dust.

The three teenagers turned to the frightened young woman who was not much older than them. Her breathing grew labored as they stepped nearer to her position by the wall, where the monsters had dumped her when the fight began.

The boy picked up her laundry bags and handed it to her with a genial grin.

"Hey every thing's alright now. Here's your stuff."

"Who are you, what are those... those people?" the young woman asked shrilly, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"That's a really good question, you want the truth or the lie?" the blond asked nonchalantly as if she dealt with hysterical women all her life. "The truth is those guys.. they are vampires and we just rescued you from them. Or in another scenario you can wake up tomorrow morning and pretend its just all a mugging incident and we rescued you from it. It's all up to you."

She twirled her wooden stake in her hand as she paused and gave the young woman a look.

"But honestly, if you really have to walk into the streets at night, here's some advice, always carry a cross, some holy water and a stake. You never know what may mistake you for dinner." She smiled kindly at the girl, pulling her up. "You may chose to think of it as a bad dream tomorrow, but for tonight, let us walk you home."

Peter looked down the roof as he watched the three teenagers helped the young woman out into the streets and walk her home.

"So... vampires." Peter said and gave a weary sigh. It seems that his life is beginning to get more interesting.

"How much do you want to bet these are the demon hunters that giant spider want me to work together with?" Peter asked the tiny spider perched on his shoulder as he leap from buildings to buildings, trailing after the small group.

_I am not the betting kind and do not call the Web mother by that rude name._ Dreamweaver said irritably. _Though I am surprised the Hyenas take it upon themselves to let a group of young demons hunters into their pack. Except..._

"Except what?" Peter asked, the wind blowing in his ears as he took a huge leap onto the street as the road thinned out into the suburbs where the buildings are spaced too far for Peter to leap without his web shooter. The small group was already out of his sight.

_I do not sense the mark of the Pack on any of them. It could be that they are still not approached to be sworn into the Pack._ Dreamweaver said.

_Ah... as expected of a child of the Great Weaver, always deductive, spinning together the threads of facts._ A voice of raw power sounded in their minds.

Dreamweaver gave the equivalently of a squeak as the hairs on Peter's neck stood on ends. He could sense a blast of power behind him. It is not setting of his spider senses but he could not help feeling a sense of dread as he turned around. The once desolate street is empty no longer. Phantoms of Hyenas in various shapes and sizes, billowing with bluish purple energy prowled the streets. The thin sharp cries of the hyenas filled the air.

Peter turned his eyes on the biggest hyena standing closest to him and quickly looked away. Unlike the Web Mother who looked daunting because of her big size, the hyena Prime was radiating a killer intent that makes it hard for Peter to look it straight in the eyes for long.

"I guess you guys must be the Hyena Pack." Peter said trying to keep his voice steady. "What do you guys want from me?"

_Guys... _the Primal spirit gave a laugh. _Humans always talk in such unique languages. I am but checking out my allies and my charges... So what do you think of the children? Promising bunch aren't they?_

Peter blinked hard to stop his eyes from watering as he took an unconscious step back to avoid being too near to the power emitting from the God.

"They are an interesting lot." Peter said not knowing what else to say.

_Good, good. They are still young and I have plans for them._ The Primal spirit said eying Peter. Peter frozed as he found himself unable to look away, drowning in those azure yet at the same time blackish eyes. He felt as if he was floating in the sky, among the stars. _Spider's champion will you do me a favor? Look after the children for me, at least until the young male has agreed to be under my protection. They are still weak now, but they have the destinies to become stronger. Will you aid me?_

"I will try my best." Peter managed to croak out through a suddenly tight throat. In the back of his mind, he could feel Dreamweaver gave a whimper as it scrambled to hide under his collar.

The Hyena Primal spirit gave a laugh and all the other Hyena spirits paused in what they are doing and joined in the eerie laughter. Then in a flash of light, they are gone.

The pent up tension left Peter as he sank onto the cold concrete, his legs suddenly unable to support him.

_He's scary._ Dreamweaver said in a soft voice. _I am glad he is gone._

"So am I. So am I." Peter said comfortingly, even as his mind drifted to the promise he had made and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! It really spur me to update. Sorry for the late update for this story, I actually rewritten this chapter five times... so I am really glad that its finished at last. Because of work I'll be updating this once a month. Enjoy the story :) Take care.


End file.
